My love for you
by kyoudai no sabaku
Summary: De nouveaux personnages, des choix difficiles, des amours impossibles et des combats déchirants...estce vraiment ça le vrai sens de my love for you...Une lutte éternelle sans aucune issue?


_My love for you..._

_A naruto story._

_Auteurs:_ Kyoudai no sabaku.

_Genre:_ Un mélange de romance, d'action, d'aventure et de drama.

_Couple: _Aucun pour le moment mais pour sur il y en aura, on vous le promet.

_Disclamer: _Les personnages de Naruto ne nous apartienent pas TT ils sont a l'auteur le plus extraordinaire qui soit (THE best of the best!)...J'ai nommé... Masashi Kishimoto!

NOTE DE L'AUTEURS: les personnages dans cette fic sont âgés de 15 ans même si la fic se déroule dans les premiers épisodes.

Nda2: les pensées des personnages sont entre "..."

Nda3: les ----- sont les changement de personnage et/ou leur réaction face à la situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1:** The chuunin exam.

Alors que tout le monde était réuni dans la classe prêt à commencer la première partie du chuunin exam, un nuage de fumé bleu clair envahit la pièce et du fond de la classe on put voir deux ombres et entendre une voix féminine, un peu comme celle de Konohamaru (1), se fit entendre au milieu de ce nuage.

- kof kof kof!... Je suis la belle, l'intelligente et surtout la très séduisante...Kozue Ookawa! Ah oui! Et je vous présente kimiko!

La fumée se dissipa entièrement et l'on put voir deux jeunes filles. Celle qui venait de parler, avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. Elle portait un long chandail noir fendu du côté droit et un short long spandex. Ses yeux étaient étranges et l'idée qui vient à l'esprit de Naruto était qu'il ressemblait énormément à ceux de Neji Hyûga. Sur sa tête elle portait le bandeau de son village un peu de travers. Ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, autour de ses poignets et son cou, on pouvait voir des bandages blancs. Elle semblait très gentille et remplit d'une énergie sans fin. L'autre fille plus en retrait, portait une longue cape couleur sable déchirée dans le bas et une petite feuille servait de broche. Naruto ne vit pas grand chose de son visage non plus, car une mèche en cachait la moitié. Ses cheveux à elle aussi étaient d'un brun foncé, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus longs. Le dessus était coupé droit et à la moitié du cou, tandis que ceux d'en dessous touchait ses arrières genoux retenue en catogan sur la nuque. Ses yeux, comme ceux que sa compatriote, étaient sans pupille et d'un gris métallique. Moins enjoué que sa coéquipière, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion précise.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle, tous les regards étaient tournés vers ces deux filles étranges et un peu effrayantes à la fois.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara tourna son regard lentement vers cette nouvelle "attraction". Aucunement intéressé par tout cela il s'apprêta à se retourner, quand son regard se posa sur l'insigne que portaient les deux jeunes filles sur leurs vêtements. Un insigne de clan.

"Ookawa..."(2)

Son visage se fit surprit et mélancolique, cela faisait si longtemps, des souvenirs resurgir rapidement dans son esprit. Il les repoussa violemment et reporta son regard de jade sur eux. Oui sans aucun doute s'était bien elle... sa douce et souriante sauveuse...Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et en un instant reprit son air froid et distant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kozue...Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait que nous soyons discrètes...Dit la dénommer Kimiko en soupirant.

La jeune fille ignora carrément ce commentaire. Naruto fut le premier à réagir et s'élança vers eux.

- Wow! Vous venez du désert à ce que je vois! Puis il se tourna vers Kozue. Mais qui êtes-vous?

Kozue le regarda comme si il débarquait directement de la planète mars et qu'il était tout vert avec des antennes sur la tête.

- Je viens juste de crier nos noms dans toute la salle! T'es bouché ou quoi! Comment t'as pas pu entendre?

- Kozue...Calme-toi... Dit l'autre fille toujours aussi impassible. On est pas venue jusqu'ici pour ce battre avec des minables de première classe, mais pour faire le chuunin exam.

Alors que Naruto allait répliquer, le silence se fit dans la salle. Il se retourna et vit un homme d'assez grande taille apparaître avec toute son équipe de ninjas.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Ibiki Morino et c'est moi qui suis chargé des tâches d'examinateur pour la première épreuve de cette examen de sélection des ninjas des moyenne classes. (3)

Dans toute la pièce un silence de mort s'installa. Tous regardèrent Ibiki avec un regard inquiet.

- Bien... Nous allons donc commencer la première épreuve sans plus tarder... En échange de votre formulaire d'inscription, que vous viendriez remettre un par un... Vous recevrez un jeton numéroté. Vous irez vous asseoir à la place qui correspond au numéro indiquer! Ensuite nous distribuerons le questionnaire...

Naruto et Kozue s'écrièrent en même temps:

- QUOI? UN TEST ÉCRIIIIIIT?

Sakura regarda Naruto avec un petit sourire et en même temps un regard inquiet...qu'arrivera-t-il si il ne passe pas le test comme Sasuke et elle?

Ibiki raconta en détail toutes les règles de l'examen et quand se fut fait, l'un des examinateurs qui était arrivé avec Ibiki prit la parole.

- Et je peux vous garantir qu'on veillera au grain, alors n'essayer pas de tricher ou vous serez automatiquement éliminés!

Tous se regardèrent inquiet, ils n'avaient pas pensés que se serait si difficile pour un examen de classe moyenne...

- La durée de l'examen est d'une heure, vous pouvez commencer!

Tous commencèrent à grande vitesse l'examen, jusqu'a ce que certaines plaintes se fassent entendre. Ibiki rie intérieurement, les aspirants venaient de lire et découvrir les neuf questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Ibiki donna le signale de départ, Kozue se mit rapidement à lire les questions. Mais plus sa lecture avançait, plus son visage se décomposait.

" Putain c'est quoi c'est questions! Y'a personne qui peut répondre à ça! Je suis foutue!" elle se pris la tête entre les mains et commença sérieusement à paniquer.

" Calme toi...Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver...Et puis il nous reste encore 46 minutes, alors utilise ton senrigan sur le garçon à ta gauche." Elle se calma et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

" Ça a de bon côté finalement ce lien télépathique...Allez Kimiko tient toi prête." Elle rouvrit ses yeux qui étaient maintenant blanc avec une sorte de X noir un peu recourbé passant au travers.

"SENRIGAN!"(4)

Autour d'elle, le monde changea, l'aspect, la couleur, les formes et le temps. À une vitesse fulgurante, les informations arrivèrent et se transmirent à son cerveau. Puis tout redevint normal.

" Voilà c'est fait...Attend je t'envoie les réponses...Mais dis-moi, comment tu savais que ce type avait toute les réponses?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur:

mon skyblog n'est pas encore fait, mais il le sera bientôt. Lorsqu'il sera prêt, je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner l'adresse.

1- je veux préciser que c'estla voix de Konohamaruvoix en japonais

2- pour le symbole du clan, c'est un croissant de lune avec des piques plus long au milieu et deux plus court sur le côté, mais pour plus de précisions je vais le mettre sur mon skyblog.

3- je tiens à présiser que je n'ai rien inventer, ce sont exactement les même phrases dans le livre.

4- bien...le senrigan est un mélange du byakugan et du sharingan. Traduit du japonais, cela veux dire " voyance/ seconde vue", c'est l'une des nombreusestechniques réservés au clan Ookawa. pour plus d'information, je mettrais bientôt mon skyblog à jour et vous pourrez aller voir tout les personnages dessiné par ma formidable Karina-chan

j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'attend vos reviews avec des commentaires bon ou mauvais. Merci et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

kozue & kimiko, _Kyoudai no sabaku._


End file.
